Roses In The Garden
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: It's here the Squeal now. Emerald and Jasper and there four kids are in for there next adventure. Alot has changed over the years and I mean alot. The gang has to face a new threat now and it's up to the new Crystal gems to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Emerald was sitting on the pouch of her house she stayed the same put Greg had passed on. Steven had gotten a little bit older, Lars had married Lapis, Ronaldo and Lillian had moved beside them. Sadie had married Jamie and Pearl had married Buck.

Emerald relaxed when she felt a hand on her she looked up to see Jasper she was the same even her hair was the same. There children were playing on the beach with Rosie who was ten years old, Steven Jr who was now seven and the newest addition to the Universe family Daniel who just a baby. Connie held Daniel close as Steven watched the kids Connie was three months pregnant with there fourth and last child.

Lapis came with Lars she was six months pregnant with her baby Emerald knew what would happen to her. Lillian came with her daddy Ronaldo she was five. Andrew had glasses now he was the same age as his siblings which was sixteen years old, Ella had her hair cut and she was known for her art, Jake wore a jacket he won a Nobel Peace Prize for his science Project and Rosella was captain of the football team she had become quiet a jock around her home town. Amethyst was still the same to and so was Garnet.

" Jasper I want another baby." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and smiled

" I do to." Jasper said as they walked to the beach and Pearl had arrived with Buck

" Hello Emerald!" Pearl said smiling as Garnet came and Emerald giggled

" Hello Pearl." Emerald said smiling and she saw the whole family was here

" Am pregnant." Pearl said as Emerald looked shocked and then she smiled slightly

" Am so happy." Emerald said as Garnet knew that face and went up to her

" What's wrong?" Garnet asked as Emerald sighed and then she saw a crab walking toward the sea

" It feels like am losing my family first Peridot then Greg, now Lapis and Pearl." Emerald said as Pearl hugged her and sniffed

" I want an experience to, Lillian and Steven are a great one." Pearl said as Emerald nodded and Jake ran to his mom

" Mom Rosella keeps slashing me with water." Jake said as Rosella sneered and then Jasper put her hands on her hips

" That's enough out of both of you apologize now." Jasper said as Rosella looked at her dad and then she stomped her foot

" But daddy." Rosella wined and Jasper gave her a look which shut her up

" Don't you but me young lady apologize or am taking away your phone for a week." Jasper said as Rosella looked shocked and then she looked down

" Am sorry Jake." Rosella said as Jasper nodded and both kids ran off

Emerald sighed as she hugged Jasper at least she could keep there rebellious daugther in line. Emerald saw something on the beach and she smiled at who it was.

" Jewel!" Emerald said smiling and running toward her

Jewel had not changed at all and Emerald hugged her tight. Jasper had her hand on Emerald once the hug was broken and Jewel smiled.

" Well look at you two and oh my you had kids." Jewel smiled as she saw the kids and Emerald nodded

" Theses are our quadruplets Ella, Andrew,Jake and Rosella." Emerald said smiling and introducing her children to her friend

" Where is the green one?" Jewel smiled as Emerald frowned and looked down

" She's no longer here she became what Rose did." Emerald said as Jewel looked at her and then felt guilty

" Am sorry." Jewel said as Emerald looked at her and smiled

" It's ok." Emerald said smiling and hugged her

" How long are you in town." Jasper asked with a fake smile as Emerald looked at her and she could tell she was not happy

" Only for a little bit am afraid but am happy to see you Emerald." Jewel smiled as Jasper growled and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper may I speak to you." Emerald said getting Jasper away from Jewel and the children looked at there mother

" I don't like her after all theses years I still don't like her, I don't like her near you and I don't like her being here." Jasper growled as Emerald put her hand on her face and Jasper looked at her

" Jasper I love you and only you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper kissed her

" I still don't trust her." Jasper muttered angrily and Emerald smiled lightly

" Look at me

Am not going away

Am here to stay

I love you only you

Your my sun when it's dark

Your my friend and the one I married

Don't think for a second

I regret anything because am still here

Am with you and only you

Jasper I love the way you are

I love the way you smile

I love how your you and nothing can change that

I will forever love you." Emerald sung looking into Jasper's eyes and Jasper smiled

" Good I would have to hurt her if she took you away from me." Jasper said as she smiled and Emerald kissed her lips

" Eww mom and dad!" The kids said smiling and Emerald giggled


	2. Chapter 2

" An F in math Rosella we told you countless times to study and work hard how are you ever going to have your own gym." Jasper yelled looking at the report card and Rosella looked away ashamed

" Am sorry dad I'll try harder." Rosella said as Andrew worked on his homework and Emerald put up dishes

" No until you pull up that grade no phone and your grounded." Jasper said as Rosella looked shocked and Emerald looked at her other children

Ella was working on her painting for art, Andrew was working on his science project and Jake was practicing his speech for leadership class.

" But dad."Rosella whined as Jasper looked at her and put her hands on her hips

" That is enough young lady." Jasper said annoyed and Emerald looked at her

" Rosella listen to your father please." Emerald said as Rosella stomped and went to her room

" This isn't fair!" Rosella screamed and slammed the door

" Rosella Connie Hood!" Jasper yelled marching toward her daugther's room and then going in there

Emerald sighed she sat on the couch as she looked at her three children who were doing what they were suppose to be doing.

" Emerald?" Jasper questioned as she looked up and smiled

" Were you hard on her?" Emerald asked as she nodded and hugged her

" I spanked her then I took away her phone for a week." Jasper said as Emerald put her head on her chest and then Jasper cuddled her

" Kids your going over to Steven's house for tonight." Emerald said as the kids smiled and then Jasper frowned

" What about Rosella?" Jasper questioned as Emerald thought and she smiled

" Garnet." Emerald said smiling and Garnet came in

" You needed me?" Garnet asked knowing what went on and Emerald giggled

" Yes Garnet can you watch Rosella she's grounded we can't send her to Steven's home he would let her have fun." Jasper said as Garnet nodded and Rosella went with her

Ella, Jake and Andrew left to go to Steven's home. Jasper carried Emerald to the bedroom and laid her in the bed.

" Full moon tonight are you ready to have more kids?" Jasper questioned wiggling her eyebrows and Emerald blushed

" Yes." Emerald said as Jasper smiled and ripped off her dress

After that they cuddled together Emerald looked at her and Jasper sighed.

" I missed doing this and just laying here with you." Jasper said smiling and kissing her neck

" I know Jasper I missed it to." Emerald said smiling and running her fingers thoough Jasper's hair then she trailed her hand on Jasper's chest

" I don't miss homeworld at all but I miss Peridot." Jasper said as Emerald nodded and snuggled closer to her

" I know." Emerald said sleepily and then they went to bed

Steven came to drop off the kids they went to bed then Garnet came with Rosella who went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

There four children went to school Emerald went to the beach with Steven and Connie that day while Jasper went to work. Rosie and Steven Jr were playing Lapis with Lars came as did Garnet, Pearl with Buck and Amethyst.

" Hey mom." Amethyst said smiling and Emerald smiled

" Hello sweetheart." Emerald said smiling and watching the ocean

Steven was looking for seashells when he found a shattered yellow and white gem. He licked them to fix them and the started to glow.

" Steven what is that?" Garnet asked as she walked over there and Yellow Diamond stood before them

" What are you doing here?!" Emerald yelled as Yellow Diamond laughed and Garnet backed up

" Am here to, what the." Yellow Diamond said as White Diamond hit her and he looked at his daugther

" Hey princess excuse me for a moment." White Diamond said smirking and then fighting his wife

" Ok am confused." Lapis said holding her head and Pearl nodded

" Who is that?" Steven asked as Garnet looked at him and Emerald pinched her forehead

" My mother and father, White Diamond and Yellow Diamond." Emerald said angrily and then Lapis stopped them

" Ok what's going on!" Lapis yelled as Amethyst had her weapon out and Yellow Diamond growled

" Am here to get my daugther off this planet to show her love is useless." Yellow Diamond sneered and Emerald sighed

" Mom I want to stay wither you like it or not I have kids." Emerald said as Lapis gasped and then Emerald looked at her

" Umm baby." Lapis said as Emerald ran and helped her to the house

Emerald ran with Lapis as Garnet grabbed Yellow Diamond and White Diamond followed. Lars right behind them and Amethyst looked at Steven.

" Honey am home, uh." Jasper said coming in the house saw Yellow Diamond and White Diamond

" Jasper not now ok." Emerald said as Lapis breathed and Jasper run to her

" Mom were home." Ella said as Jake, Andrew and Rosella walked in

" Um kids now is not the right time." Lapis said smiling and trying not to be mean

" Go do you homework." Jasper said as Ella smiled and Jake grinned

" Already done." Andrew, Ella and Jake said together and Rosella looked away

" Rosella go do your homework." Jasper said as Rosella groaned and Jasper looked at her

" But dad!" Rosella said as Jasper didn't have the patience and she went over to her

" Rosella I don't have time for this go do your homework now." Jasper said as Rosella left to go do her homework and Jasper sighed

" She's going though the rebellious stage Jasper remember when I went though it." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and Yellow Diamond laughed

" Yeah I remember it like it was yesterday." White Diamond said as Ella, Andrew and Jake looked at him

" Who are you?" Ella asked as he smiled and patted her head

" Am your grandfather and this is your grandmother even though she is mean." White Diamond said smirking and Yellow Diamond glared at him

" It's a girl!" Emerald said smiling and Lapis was gone

" Aunt Lapis?" Ella said as she looked around and Jasper sighed

" That's your aunt sweetheart I'll tell you what happened to Aunt Peridot and Lapis come with me kids." Jasper said as they followed her and Lars looked at Emerald

" We named her Lilly." Lars said as Emerald smiled and she gave him Lilly

" She's beautiful." Emerald said smiling and Lars left with Lilly

Emerald sighed as she watched Lars leave she felt arms wrap around her and she smiled up at Jasper.

" I know." Jasper said kissing her neck and then her lips

" Ok I did my homework happy." Rosella said as Emerald sighed and Jasper looked at her

" Watch your mouth young lady." Jasper said as Jake, Ella and Andrew went to there rooms

" I'll see you tomorrow mom, dad." Amethyst said as Emerald nodded Pearl left to

" You two are coming with me." Garnet said as White Diamond and Yellow Diamond left

Steven left with Connie and there kids. Emerald looked at Rosella and then Jasper

" You never let me just do my own thing why can't I do my homework later." Rosella asked as Emerald sighed and sat on the couch

" It's homework Rosella all we ask of you is to do it, study in school and graduate." Jasper said as Rosella sneered and she looked at Emerald

" Mom please tell dad I can do my homework later." Rosella said as Emerald looked at her and then Jasper

" Rosella please sweetheart don't bring me in this." Emerald said as Rosella gritted her teeth and Jasper looked at her

" Rosella if you are serious about owning your own Gym you need to study, I work at a gym I should know honey we only want the best for you." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and Rosella looked at them

" Ok dad I'll study more am sorry." Rosella said as Jasper smiled and hugged her

" It's ok sweetie." Jasper said as she smiled and Rosella went to bed

" That went good." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and Emerald laughed

" Seriously Emerald, I love you." Jasper said annoyed and then grabbing her

" Jasper." Emerald giggled as Ella, Jake, Andrew and Rosella watched them

" Am not letting go until you say it." Jasper said laughing and Emerald grinned

" Never." Emerald said as Jasper growled playfully and then tickled her

" Say it." Jasper said grinning and Emerald laughed

" I... I love you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper smirked in victory

" I love you to my emerald." Jasper said embracing her and they fused

" I love you more." Jaspmeralda said smiling and hugging herself

As they unfused Jasper and Emerald looked at each other with a smile. Jasper dipped her and then kissed her lips.

" When do we tell the kids your pregnant?" Jasper questioned as Emerald gasped and looked at her

" You found the." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and Emerald looked away

" Don't worry my dear you know I love you." Jasper said smiling and Emerald sighed

" I wanted it to be a surprise now it's no fun." Emerald pouted as Jasper laughed and she booped her nose

" Your so cute when you pout like a child and now we can expand our house for the new baby." Jasper said as she rubbed Emerald's stomach and Emerald smiled

" Ok Jasp-Jasp." Emerald said as Jasper looked playfully annoyed and then she growled

" You better ran the tiger is gonna get you." Jasper said as Emerald ran to the bedroom and Jasper chased after her

" Wow mom and dad are really funny." Jake said smiling and Ella nodded

They went to bed and they couldn't ask for better parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Emerald was sitting on the couch reading Jasper wrapped her arms around her. Emerald smiled up and Jasper smiled. White Diamond came in with Garnet, Pearl, Steven, Connie, Amethyst and Yellow Diamond.

" Remember when Jasper gave you those papers to get Kindergraden up and running." Yellow Diamond said smirking and Jasper glared at her

" What I remember signing papers, Jasper why didn't you tell me." Emerald said as the kids came down and Amethyst looked at them

" I was doing my job Emerald back then I thought I was going to be destroyed please don't be mad at me." Jasper said as Emerald looked away and Jasper looked at Yellow Diamond

" This is all your fault I was so scared of you that I hurt not only my wife but my daugther!" Jasper yelled as Emerald looked wide eyed and the four kids looked scared

" Jasper stop!" Emerald said as she ran infornt of her mother and Jasper accidentally hit Emerald

" Emerald!" Garnet yelled as Jasper looked wide eyed she saw the looks on her kids faces and then her wifes

Jasper walked into the bedroom Emerald ran in there once Garnet helped her up and Jasper had a suitcase.

" Jasper please I don't blame you honey look at me." Emerald said as Jasper left the bedroom and White Diamond glared at his wife

" No Emerald I hurt you I promised on the day we wedded I would never do that but I broke it I need to be away for a few days." Jasper said as Emerald started crying and Jasper walked out the door

" Jasper, Jasper please come back." Emerald cried screaming and Garnet grabbed Yellow Diamond

" You are a bitch." Garner said as Yellow Diamond smirked and Amethyst looked at her mom

Pearl took Ella, Jake, Andrew and Rosella to there house. Garnet left with Yellow Diamond and Amethyst.

" Emerald?" White Diamond said as she looked at him and gritted her teeth

" This all you two faults we had no problems but now that your both here we just had out first fight get Out I never want to see you again!" Emerald yelled as White Diamond looked at her and he felt guilty

" Am sorry." White Diamond said leaving and Emerald cried

Emerald went to bed that night in a cold bed and an empty house.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Jasper left the kids came back to the house but there mother was not the same she stayed in bed all day when they went to school she never came out of the bedroom not even to eat.

" Mom?" Ella said as Emerald was curled up on the bed and hugging Jasper's pillow

Emerald didn't look up nor see her daugther there in the room Ella, Jake, Andrew and Rosella got on the bed. They hugged there mother and she started to cry.

" We miss dad to mom." Ella said as Emerald hugged her and Jake didn't like to see his mother like this

Pearl,Garnet, Steven and Amethyst came to the house. Emerald was now sitting on the couch in a robe and she looked at the floor.

" Emerald?" Steven asked as he felt hurt seeing her like this and she looked up

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying to much and she lost weight but not to much that you could see the baby belly slowly forming.

" Emerald this isn't healthy think of your baby." Garnet said as Emerald nodded and Pearl fixed her some food

Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything.

No looking back no more, not for anything.

This is what you wanted, isn't it?

Clear it out just like you never been.

What's a goodbye good for?

Anyway,

There's nothing left of you to remind me,

But somehow you're still standing behind me.

I'm trying hard to forget you,

But my empty walls won't let me let you go.

When you took it all you forgot your shadow,

You say you wish me well without you,

But something about you tells me that you know oh~ ohohoh~

When you took it all you forgot,

Your shadow~ your shadow~

When you took it all you forgot your shadow

Your shadow~ your shadow~ ohoh ohohoh~

Hide all your photographs,

But I can feel you watch me,

How long does your memory last,

It's time I ought be

Moving on and getting over you,

I better looks like I'm not even trying to,

Here all alone, my past on the walls.

With nothing left of you to remind me~

So why are you still standing behind me~

I'm trying hard to forget you,

But my empty walls won't let me let you go,

When you took it all you forgot your shadow.

You say you wish me well without you,

But something about you tells me that you know oh~ ohohoh~

When you took it all you forgot,

Your shadow~ your shadow~

When you took it all you forgot your shadow

Your shadow~ your shadow~ ohoh ohohoh~~

It's always there, too close, too much,

The shape of something I can't touch,

I turn, and find the shadows grown~

Those empty eyes I begged to stay,

Are watching me from yesterday,

You can leave me,

Can you leave me alone~?

I'm trying hard to forget you,

But my empty walls won't let me let you go~ let me goooo~

You say you wish me well without you,

But something about you tells me that you know ohoh~

When you took it all you forgot,

Your shadow~ your shadow~

When you took it all you forgot your shadow~

Your shadow~ your shadow~ oh ohohohoh~

When you took it all you forgot,

Your shadow~ your shadow~

Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything

Emerald was shopping for food once she got home she put them up then she went to the gym. Jasper was there working out and teaching them. She saw Emerald and then went over there when her shift was over.

" Hey." Jasper said as she avoided Emerald's eyes and Emerald looked down

" Hey, Jasper will you come home." Emerald said as Jasper looked at her and sighed

" I hurt you Emerald you shouldn't be anywhere near me, am a monster." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and embraced her

" No your not your my husband and am your wife were in this together forever please come home I miss you." Emerald pleaded as Jasper's lip trembled and she started to cry

" Am sorry, am sorry I love you so much I want to come home." Jasper said as Emerald smiled and hugged her crying

" I love you, I love you so much." Emerald said kissing her lips and Jasper kissed her neck

Jasper picked her up then carried her to the house and the kids hugged there dad.

"Daddy!" Ella said as Jake, Andrew and Rosella hugged her

" I missed you to kids." Jasper said smiling and then looking at her wife she grabbed her

" Jasper my Jasper." Emerald said smiling and crying happy tears


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper was lifting weights while Garnet was looking over the plans they had for the nursery. Steven was helping Emerald with getting more baby clothes. Connie was calling her mom asking her to deliver Emerald's baby. Pearl came with Amethyst, Rosie, Steven Jr, Lillian, Lilly, Ronaldo and Lars. Ella, Jake, Andrew and Rosella were watching the grown ups.

" Hey mom what color are you painting the room?" Amethyst asked as Emerald looked and then she looked at Jasper

" Pink." Emerald said as she smiled and Garnet looked at her

" Emerald I need to talk to you since the family is here." Jasper said as she looked at her and Pearl looked at the couple

" What's wrong?" Emerald asked as she felt her heart stop and Jasper chuckled

" Nothing just I want to ask you will you remarry me again?" Jasper questioned as she got down on one knee and held Emerald's hand

" Yes." Emerald said smiling and Jasper kissed her

" Were getting remarried because our Wedding day is tomorrow were having a renew vows this time with our kids and one more on the way." Jasper said smiling and then rubbing Emerald's stomach

" Emerald." White Diamond said coming and Emerald glared at him

" What do you want?" Emerald asked as he looked down and sighed

" I came to say am sorry for what your mother did and I want to make it up to you. White Diamond said as she looked at her and Jasper looked at him

" How?" Emerald asked as he smiled and then she saw something

" Emerald!" Peridot and Lapis said smiling and running

Emerald felt her heart stop it was her cousin and her beat friend both back she looked at the two little girls. She looked at her father and then at Jasper's shocked expression.

" They have there memories of the real ones but there just like them in every way." White Diamond said as Emerald hugged him and ran toward them

" So this is my Lillian?" Peridot said smiling and reaching for her daughter who reached out for her

Lapis held Lilly and smiled at her daughter. Lars was happy that he had his wife back and so was Ronaldo.

" So you two coming to our vow renewal?" Jasper questioned with a smirk and Peridot grinned

" Wouldn't miss it for the world." Peridot said smiling and Jasper hugged Peridot


	7. Chapter 7

" Jasper." Emerald said as Jasper rolled over in the bed and looked at her

" Yes?" Jasper questioned as she smiled and held her head with her hand

" You do remember our wedding day right?" Emerald asked as Jasper smiled and kissed her hand

" Of course it's tomorrow." Jasper said smiling and Emerald looked at her

" It's in December we got married in December Jasper were in November right now." Emerald said as Jasper paled and looked at the calender

" Am sorry Emerald I thought it was tomorrow." Jasper said as she looked down and Emerald sat up

" That's ok we will make it tomorrow then." Emerald said smiling and Jasper grabbed her

" Who would have thought I get such a sweet and loving wife." Jasper said as she pulled Emerald close to her and they snuggled

Emerald sighed as Jasper snuggled her and Emerald wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. Jasper looked down when she felt the baby kick her stomach.

" Kids got a strong kick." Jasper smirked and rubbed Emerald's stomach

They went to sleep the next day Emerald had to get a new wedding dress her old one would not fit over the baby bump and Jasper got her tux.

" Dad do we have to dress up?" Rosella asked as Lapis tied her dress and Jasper nodded

" It's mine and your mother's vow renewal we want you kids to be here." Jasper said as Jake tried to fix his tie and Jasper took over

" Thank's Dad." Jake said as Andrew fixed his tie and tied Ella's dress

" Your welcome son, now were is oh Steven will you be my best man?" Jasper questioned as Steven's eyes lit up and he smiled

" Yes!" Steven said excitedly and Connie laughed

" Lapis your the maid of honor, Peridot maiden of honor, Amethyst flower girl, Ella Bridesmaid , Rosella Bridesmaid, Pearl Bridesmaid and Garnet Bridesmaid." Jasper said smiling and White Diamond with Yellow Diamond came

" I want to give away Emerald." White Diamond said as Jasper looked at the two and nodded

" Yeah Greg is not here so it's you I guess but once the wedding's over I want you two off my planet, stay away from my wife and stay away from my kids." Jasper said annoyed and White Diamond nodded

Once the wedding started it was just like the one they had but Emerald was not pregnant at the time. Once the wedding was over Peridot had a ship ready for Yellow Diamond and White Diamond.

" Ok get off my planet!" Jasper yelled with venom in her eyes and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper calm down honey, Rosella go do your homework same goes for the rest and Amethyst me, Jasper and you have to talk." Emerald said as they left and didn't watch the Diamond's leave earth

White Diamond watched his daugther disappear from his view he sighed he knew he had lost her and Yellow Diamond was the cause of it just like always. She killed Blue Diamond her own sister he wasn't going to let her kill Emerald nor his grandchildren. They go on the ship and the ship disappeared from view

" Amethyst I know you like a boy and you want my permission to date him." Emerald started as Jasper looked shocked and Amethyst blushed

" But are you prepared to do what Rose Quartz did, do you want to give up your form for your child?" Jasper finished as Emerald looked at her and then Amethyst

" Yes mom and dad I think am ready to do this." Amethyst said as Emerald felt her heart tear and she looked away

Garnet, Pearl, Lapis and Peridot heard her say this. They ran in there and Emerald looked ready to cry.

" Ok sweetheart you... you have my permission." Emerald said trying not to cry and Jasper held her hand

Amethyst hugged her mom and left the room once she left Emerald busted out crying in Jasper's arm's.

" I know, I know my Emerald." Jasper said holding her and she hid her face in Jasper's shirt

" Amethyst wants to be a mother?" Pearl asked as she looked at Garnet and Garnet was busy looking at a heartbroken Emerald

Garnet went in the room sat beside Emerald and hugged both Emerald and Jasper.


	8. Chapter 8

Emerald was laying in the bed Garnet held her right hand and Peridot held her left. Pearl held her left leg and Amethyst after having the talk by Garnet was holding her right leg. Lapis had the water ready and she was ready foe the baby.

Jasper was with Steven, Steven Jr, Rosie, Daniel, Rosella, Ella, Lillian, Lars, Ronaldo, Buck, Jake and Andrew. Steven got a call and he left to go to the hospital Connie was having there fourth child.

" Owww this hurts more then the quardruplets." Emerald said as tears steamed down her face and she gripped Garnet's hand

" Ok one two three push." Lapis said as Emerald gripped both Garnet and Peridot's hand

" Why is momma screaming dad?" Jake said as he looked at her and Rosella looked at him

" Mom's having a baby Jake." Rosella said as Jasper looked at her and sighed

" Jasper you have a little girl." Lapis said after a few minutes went by and Jasper went there

Emerald was holding the small gem baby close to her chest and Jasper looked at the baby.

" She's beautiful." Jasper said smiling and Rosella, Ella, Jake and Andrew came in there

" She's a moonstone." Emerald said smiling and seeing the babies gem

" Why is she so tiny" Rosella asked as Jasper chuckled and Emerald smiled

" You were that small to." Garnet said smiling and looking at the baby

Steven, Steven Jr, Rosie, Daniel, Lillian, Lars, Ronaldo and Buck came in.

" Hey Emerald I just came to see you and the baby, Connie had a girl to." Steven said smiling and Emerald smiled

" Congats Steven, Emily." Jasper said smiling and her eyes grew wide

" Welcome to the world Emily." Emerald said smiling and Pearl had tears steaming down her face

" Hey Mom you remember Onion his my boyfriend." Amethyst said smiling and Onion waved

" Yes I remember Onion." Emerald said smiling and Jasper saw Emerald was tried

" Ok everyone out Emerald needs some rest." Jasper said as everyone left and she got the baby

She sat in the rocking chair in the room she looked at the baby and then her eyes they were orange. She had a bottle that Pearl gave her before she left.

" I promise that no one will hurt you not as long as am alive." Jasper said smiling and rocking back and forth

Jasper wasn't afraid of the future her kids were beginning to have great ones and this little one will have a great future to.

" Your baby blues

So full of wonder

Your curly cues

Your contagious smile

And as i watch

You start to grow up

All I can do

is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Story books are full of fairy tales

Of kings and queens and the bluest skies

My heart is torn just in knowing

You'll someday see the truth from lies

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms

Castles – they might crumble

Dreams may not come true

But you are never all alone

'Cause I will always,

Always love you

Hey I,

Hey I,

When the clouds will rage in

Storms will race in

But you will be safe in my arms

Rains will pour down

Waves will crash around

But you will be safe in my arms, in my arms." Jasper sung as she watch they baby fall sleep after burping her and she continued rocking the baby in her arms


	9. Chapter 9

Jasper smiled as she held little Emily, Emerald was washing dishes as the kids did their homework and Garnet with Steven, Connie, Rosie, Daniel, Tina, Pearl, Lapis, Amethyst and Peridot came in.

" Hello guys." Steven said smiling and Jasper looked at him

" Hey Steven, Oh my little sweet Emily need a diaper." Jasper smiled and cooed at the baby

" I never thought I see the day where Jasper talking in baby talk." Peridot said smirking and Jasper glared at her

" Oh be nice Peri." Emerald said as Pearl gasped and Garnet noticed something up

Emerald rushed her to the room were she had her children in. Jasper wanted to be in there but Emily needed attention right now. Garnet ran in there so did Lapis and Peridot. Amethyst stayed with Jasper she looked at Emily and sighed

" I hope everything goes right." Amethyst said as Jasper looked at her and she smiled

" Amethyst you can do anything you set your mind to." Jasper said as Amethyst smiled and hugged her

" You know your a great dad Jasper I love you." Amethyst said smiling and Jasper felt her heart sore

" I love you to kid." Jasper said as she fluffed her hair with her free hand and Amethyst laughed

Emerald came out crying and Jasper out the baby in the crib as she rushed to her wife's side.

" I know my heart." Jasper said as tears steamed down Emerald's face and she shook her head

" No, Pearl lost the baby." Emerald cried as Jasper paled and Amethyst ran in the room

Jasper went in there Pearl was looking down with tears steaming down, the blood on the sheets Ruby with Sapphire holding each other, Peridot crying and Lapis got the bloody sheets.

" Am sorry Pearl." Jasper said as Pearl looked up and she sniffed

" I guess it wasn't ment to be." Pearl said as tears steamed and Emerald came in with Mrs. Maheswaran

" Ok let me see, hmmm yes you did indeed lose a baby but there is another one in there, am sorry for your lost and if you need anything please feel free to call me." Mrs. Maheswaran said as Pearl nodded and looked at Emerald

" I can't believe am still having a baby what was the gender of the first one?" Pearl asked looking at Sapphire and Sapphire sighed

" It was a boy." Sapphire said as Pearl looked down and tears continued down her face

" P am sorry you think that will happen to me?" Amethyst asked as Garnet formed and Emerald sighed

" I don't know sweetheart, oh my gosh Emily." Emerald said as she looked at Amethyst and she ran in there

" Gotta go Pearl but am here for ya." Jasper said smiling and Pearl patted her hand

" I lost one baby what if I lose the second?" Pearl said as Garnet sighed and Amethyst looked down

" I don't know but we can make sure." Lapis said as Peridot nodded and Amethyst smiled

" Right now you need to focus on that baby." Garnet said as Pearl nodded and they left

Emerald was laying in the bed when it was night the kids were in bed and Jasper came in after putting the baby to bed.

" What's wrong?" Jasper questioned as she got in the bed and Emerald sighed

" What we lost Emily, I can't bare the thought of losing a child." Emerald said as Jasper got her on her chest and Emerald looked up at her

" I know honey I would not like it if my last child died." Jasper said as she looked at Emerald and Emerald hugged her

" I love you." Emerald said smiling and Jasper cuddled her

" I love you to." Jasper said smiling and they went to sleep cuddling together


	10. Chapter 10

" She's going to be ok they all are." Jasper said smiling and watching there kids pack there stuff

Emily was in Emerald's arms she looked at the tiny baby one day Emily would go to college just like her four kids.

" We will be fine mom." Ella said smiling and Jake nodded

" Yeah mom you raised four smart kids." Andrew said as Rosella grabbed her suitcase and put it in the car

" Dad's not sad mom it's a good thing." Rosella said as Jasper smiled and Emerald nodded

" Ok call everyday bye I love you." Emerald said as they hugged her then Jasper and got into the car

As the car left Emerald realized she just raised five children now there were on there sixth child. Pearl was in the room were Emerald had her children, so did Peridot and Lapis. Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Steven, Connie and Buck were with her. Emerald didn't go in there she couldn't handle any thing else today her four kids just left foe college today.

" Pearl had a girl Buck named her Persephone." Garnet said as Emerald nodded and Buck came out with the baby

She had blonde hair, she was tiny and Pearl's gem was on her forehead.

" Oh by the way me and Onion are getting married." Amethyst said smiling and Emerald looked at her

" Not the right time Amethyst." Jasper said getting the baby and Emerald went to her room

" What's wrong with mom?" Amethyst asked looking at Jasper who sighed and sat down in the rocking chair

" Well losing Pearl and Our four kids is not really making her feel like herself." Jasper said rocking the baby as Buck left and Amethyst looked down

" On top of that Amethyst she's losing you, you were her first baby and child before the quintuples were born." Garnet said as Amethyst nodded and felt bad

" I know you didn't mean to upset her Amethyst." Steven said smiling and leaving with Connie

Ronaldo came with Lillian and Lars came with Lilly. Peridot picked up Lillian and Lapis picked up Lilly.

" Think of it this way Amethyst she's not only losing you she's losing the best year's of her life." Jasper said as she went to the nursery and Amethyst left with Garnet

Ronaldo, Lillian, Lars, Lilly, Peridot, and Lapis left to. Jasper went to the bedroom Emerald was hugging Jasper's pillow tight. Jasper sat on the bed and out her hand on Emerald who scooted closer to her and cuddled Jasper's hand.

" Jasper I love you promise me you'll never leave me." Emerald said as Jasper laid down and snuggled her wife

" Not in a million years." Jasper smirked and they fell asleep


	11. Chapter 11

Emerald got up in the morning she walked in the living room Jasper was with Emily and she looked at her.

" Good morning beautiful." Jasper said smiling at Emerald and then Emerald walked to them

" Good moring to my husband and my little one." Emerald said kissing Jasper and then cooning at Emily

Garnet walked in with Amethyst, Lars, Lilly, Lillian, Ronaldo, Onion, Buck, Steven, Connie, Rosie,Daniel,Steven Jr, Tina and Persephone.

" Good morning you three." Garnet said smiling and Emily cooed

Jasper gave the baby to Garnet who smiled at Emily and Emerald smiled at them.

" I thought I would never hold anything else tiny then Tina." Garnet smiled as she looked at Emily and Emily grabbed her hand

"Look's like she see's Sapphire." Emerald laughed and Jasper smirked

The phone rang Jasper answered and Amethyst looked at Emerald.

" Mom I was wondering if dad could give me away tomorrow." Amethyst said as Jasper slammed down the phone and Emerald looked at her

" What's wrong?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked at her and Emerald saw tears in her eyes

" Andrew was at the science lab Jake was in there when he left the lab for a minute then it blew up Jake didn't." Jasper said as tears steamed down and Emerald covered her mouth with tears steaming down her face

" Jake my little boy." Emerald said as Jasper went outside and Garent looked at Emerald

" Am sorry Sapphire didn't see this coming." Garnet said as Emerald looked at her and Jasper came in slamming the door

" Didn't see this coming, YOU CAN SEE THE FUTURE BUT YOU COULDN'T SEE THIS COMING, my little boy is gone and it's all your fault!" Jasper yelled as Garnet flinched and Emerald looked at her

" Jasper I know this is hard but yelling at me won't solve it." Garnet said as Jasper shook with sobs and Emerald went to Jasper

" Jasper we have to plan a funeral, get all the kids here and tell Andrew it wasn't his fault nor Sapphire's." Emerald said trying to stay calm and Jasper nodded

Garnet, Amethyst, Lars, Lilly, Lillian, Ronaldo, Onion, Buck, Steven, Connie, Rosie,Daniel,Steven Jr, Tina and Persephone left.

" We need to stay strong not only for our other kids but for the baby." Emerald said as Jasper nodded and she smiled

" What would I do without you." Jasper asked as Emerald tackled her and she smirked

" Probably be broad or without children speaking of which we have a little girl to take care of silly." Emerald said as Jasper laughed and smirked at her wife

Emerald got Emily and cooed at her once she gave the baby a bottle she burned her then put her in the crib. Jasper called a funeral place she didn't know wither to gave away Amethyst tomorrow but she would be there.

The next day was suppose to be a happy one but Steven, Connie,Garnet, Amethyst, Lars, Lilly, Lillian, Ronaldo, Onion, Buck, Steven, Connie, Rosie,Daniel,Steven Jr, Tina, Persephone, Jasper, Emerald, Rosella, Ella, Andrew and Emily were standing infront of a grave.

Amethyst decided to postpone the wedding until the funeral was over, Jasper looked at Andrew he looked so gulity and Emerald pulled him aside.

" Andrew it was not your fault it was an accident we don't blame you I promise." Emerald said as Andrew nodded and he looked at his mother with tears steaming down her face

" But I wasn't watching him I should have, I can't do anymore science stuff." Andrew cried as Emerald hugged him and kissed her head

" My brave sweet boy don't stop because of this you must go on, Steven lost his dad when he was thirty look at him does he look like he stopped doing what is right, you must remember my little love that no matter what happens I will always love you no matter what." Emerald said as Andrew nodded and Jasper looked at her

Andrew, Rosella and Ella left for college again. Steven, Connie,Garnet, Amethyst, Lars, Lilly, Lillian, Ronaldo, Onion, Buck, Steven, Connie, Rosie,Daniel,Steven Jr, Tina and Persephone left. Jasper, Emerald and Emily went home Emerald put the baby in the crib.

Jasper didn't say a word as she sat on the bed Emerald looked at her and Jasper curled up on the bed holding the pillow to her.

" Jasper?" Emerald asked as Jasper looked at her and she looked back at the wall

" Our son is gone we only have four children instead of six, Emerald I want another baby." Jasper said as Emerald looked at her and she sat down next to her

" Are you sure Jasp if that's what you want then let's go ahead and do it." Emerald said as Jasper Sat up and kissed her neck

She pinned her to the bed as she ribbed off the funeral dress and Jasper smirked at her. After that Jasper held her and Emerald sighed.

" I can't believe his gone." Jasper said as she looked at Emerald with tears in her eyes and Emerald snuggled up to her

" I know." Emerald said as she looked at her and she fell asleep

The next day Emerald decided to be on the ciff near the lighthouse she was thinking of Jake. She started crying her knees hit the ground and then something soon the ground she stood up.

" Emerald!" Jasper yelled as Emerald looked at the house then the ciff was breaking and she saw Garnet coming with Lapis, Steven, and Peridot

" Oh my diamond!" Emerald said as she fell and was hunting on

" MOM!" Amethyst said as Peridot made it and grabbed her hand

" Am here Emerald don't let go Garnet and Jasper are coming." Peridot said as Emerald looked at her and fear was in her eyes

" Peri am scared." Emerald said crying and Peridot looked at her

" It's ok so am I." Peridot said as Emerald shook her head and she didn't realize her hand was slipping

" No I can't swim I never learned." Emerald said as Peridot looked shocked and Emerald slipped

" EMERALD!" Jasper yelled ranning jumping after her wife and Peridot looked at Lapis

" Lapis you can control water save her." Peridot yelled as Lapis tried and they ran to the beach

Jasper came out of the ocean holding Emerald close to her and she looked at her with tears steaming down. Garnet grabbed her and they all ran to the house.

Once at the house they checked on her, she was still breathing and Emerald opened her eyes.

" You scared me." Jasper laughed kissing her forehead and then lips

" You should tell her Amethyst." Garnet said as Emerald saw the ring on Amethyst's finger and Emerald smiled

" It's ok Amethyst I know." Emerald said as Jasper kissed her neck and the rest left

" Am so sorry." Jasper cried holding her and Emerald looked up at her

" It's ok Jasp and by the way am pregnant I know because I don't need a test I know because I feel it " Emerald smiled as Jasper kissed her and looked at her

" I love you so much my Emerald." Jasper said kissing her and then getting Emily holding her next to Emerald

I don't want another heartbreak

I don't need another turn to cry, no

I don't want to learn the hard way

Baby, hello, oh, no, goodbye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, impossible

This kiss, this kiss (unstoppable)

This kiss, this kiss

Cinderella said to Snow White

How does love get so off course, oh

All I wanted was a white knight

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset

Baby, I'm forever yours

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, unthinkable

This kiss, this kiss (unsinkable)

This kiss, this kiss

You can kiss me in the moonlight

On the rooftop under the sky, or

You can kiss me with the windows open

While the rain comes pouring inside

Kiss me in sweet slow motion

Let's let every thing slide

You got me floating, you got me flying

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, subliminal

This kiss, this kiss (it's criminal)

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby

It's the way you love me darling, yeah

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, subliminal

This kiss, this kiss (it's criminal)

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby

It's the way you love me darling, yeah

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this


End file.
